Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the video series of Random House Home Video with the six videocassettes/VHSs and DVDs in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (March 15, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever (August 17, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever (April 20, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever (October 17, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (February 13, 1994) *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (July 20, 1994) Cast *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Huckle Cat and Henry Pig *Alexander C. Iwachiw as Ole Owl, Henry Dog, Gary Goat, Elephant #1 and additional voices *Rickey Carter as Ned Alligator *Joanna Leeds as Ursula Pig, Anne Bear and additional voices *Latekea Vinson as Rhonda Raccoon and Little Bo Peep *Eden Riegel as Hilda Hippo, Kitten #3 and additional voices *Jason Ellefson as Ralph Pig *Jeff Bennett as Sergeant Murphy *Justin Shenkarow as Alex Bear *Jason Mendelson as David Raccoon and Willy Bunny *Jessica Zucha as Lily Bunny and Mary Mouse *Jeremy Miller as Freddie Fox *Brad Kesten as Arthur Pig *Brett Johnson as Tom Wolf *Brian Eppes as Wilma Walrus *Lacey Chabert as Rhonda Raccoon, Elephant #2, Little Miss Muffet, The Mouse, Kitten #1 and additional voices *Sean Collins as Freddie Fox *Ami Foster as Betty Dog, Edna Bunny and Libby Leopard *Brandon Stewart as Ralphie Raccoon *Danielle Keaton as Sally Pig and additional voices *Jodie Sweetin as Mary Fox *Wendy Hashmall as Betsy/Bonnie and additional voices *Michael Levesque as Freddie Fox, Kitten #2 and additional voices *Jennifer Banko as Christine Beaver, Ursula Dog and Zara Rabbit *Becky Swonke as Mary Mouse *Mara Wilson as Sally Cat *Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mr. Fixit, Mr. Raccoon and additional voices *Dave Coulier as Sparky *George Carlin as Snozzle *Debi Derryberry as Smokey *Corinne Orr as Miss Honey, Marvin Mouse, Nurse Nelly, The Mouse Firefighter, Mrs. Raccoon, Mrs. Owl, Mrs. Mouse and additional voices *Agnes Herrmann as Mrs. Bunny, Sally Cat, Mother Cat, Olive Owl, The Teacher and additional voices *Ron Marshall as Fireman Ralph, Smokey, Mouse Firefighters, Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Bunny, Mr. Frumble, Marvin Mouse, Pa Pig, Father Pig, Farmer Fox, Grocer Huckle, Baker Freddie, King Lion, The Spider, Sergeant Murphy, The Mouse Firefighters, Bananas Gorilla, Mr. Rabbit, Wee Willie Winkie, Bob Fox, Mr. Mouse, Mr. Owl, Mr. Fox, Mr. Elephant and additional voices *Jane Woods as Rhonda Raccoon, Mrs. Bunny, Lily Bunny and Mother Pig *Scott Beach as Doctor Lion *Corey Burton as Father Cat *Ann Duquesnay as Mother Cat, Miss Honey, Hilda Hippo, Patty Elephant, Violet Hippo and Mrs. Cat *Keith Knight as Baker Freddie, Smokey, Sparky, Snozzle, Ollie Owl, Captain Bruno, Mr. Bunny and additional voices *Elaine Collins as Hilda Hippo, Mrs. Elephant, Mrs. Hippo and The Cow *Doris Belack as Grandma Bear and Old Mother Hubbard *Rob Paulsen as The Dish *Mary Kay Bergman as The Spoon *Tish Rabe as Mrs. Bunny, Ma Pig, Old Woman and additional voices *Blaze Berdahl as Jimmy Bunny, Kathy Cat and Quincy Cat *Emily Perl Kingsley as Iris Pig, Polly Pig, Susie Tiger, Yolanda Yak and additional voices *Tommy J. Michaels as Bruno Bear, Larry Lion and additional voices *Alison Hashmall as Lily Bunny, Olive Owl and additional voices *Len Carlson or George Harrison as Mr. Read-a-Lot *Frank Welker as Fluffy, Fred, Ginger, Isabella and Ferdinand *Richard Newman as Old King Cole *Jeanne Cairns or Barbara Kellerman as Mother Goose *Jim Thurman as The Narrator *Larry Robinson as The Narrator Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all videos of the series. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have previews, thus being released in 1989. **They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. **But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose videos do have previews, and they do also have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *ABC is the only video where the title has more than just two colors. *Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the shortest. *ABC and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Songs and Stories and Sing Along Mother Goose do not. Category:Video Series Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever